


I'm So Sorry

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Again with my idea of Hastur birthing Adam (as a few others think so to)You can guess by the title what kinda story this isIf you read it anyway-
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Satan | (good omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	I'm So Sorry

"Isn't he a wonder my Lord?" Duke Hastur asked me as he showed off the son of our King.

The son who'd free us of Hell and win us Armageddon.

The Antichrist!

My torn ears lower painfully as Ligur nuzzles his partner, uncaring I was there and felt a pain worse then my Fall as I hear him whisper, "He'll be a proper little maggot indeed, Pet~"

He thought… Hastur was going to be… Keeping his Master's Son..

I needed to part them NOW!

Before Hastur could do anything that would bond them!

But the scene before me almost stopped me from doing my task-

Almost Angelic feeling-I could not will myself to do it-

Until the agreement came back to me as to why this painful thing needed to be done and with tears threatening to spill from my trained emotionless eyes, I open my arms and say shakingly, "Hand him to me, Duke Hastur."

One could see the utter moment a mum was told her bab was born but did not make it as Hastur upon my words looked upwards to me and blinked, mouth slowly opening and closing without a sound to be heard.

"My Lord?" Ligur asked, body ruffled, eyes an instant red.

"Hand him to me, our Master's orders-"

Hastur pulled the scrap of a bab closer to himself and hissed low, torn ears pinned to his head, eyes sad, "I'll get him back, right, my Lord?"

The tears fall despite my efforts as does his own as we both know that it isn't going to be the case and he whispers tightly, almost taking the son of our Master further from me, "Pl..ease.. My Lord.."

"I'm so sorry, Hastur-" I hold out my arms, a silken blanket in hand for our young Master to be swaddled in.

"No…" The pain in his voice just grows as I reach for the Antichrist. 

Ligur by this time is forced to stay still by my hand, his whole being boiling with bloody rage now as I very lightly pull the child from Hasturs arms and the bab squeals into crying.

I bite my tongue as I hold him at bay from his mum as he goes to comfort his crying child but only touches air, unable to reach him now as he too is now set to stillness, as not to follow after me and his son-

"Bee-"

I can't even tell him his son is beautiful, nor how proud of him I am for going through with all this to get our mission done to finally overtake the opposition-

I just turn away and sob as the bab cries within my arms as he's taken from his mum, his mum behind me not silent as he belted out a painful cry after him that sent shivers down my spine and would for the rest of my eternal life.

-

"My Lord-" I greet with a low and awkward now as I enter Satan's throne room, his son in arms.

He's not the monster like beast he's portrayed as right now, but a fellow mortal looking Demon.

His horns and wings forever out however unlike Hastur or me-

I wait to be addressed and look up as he soothes, "Dear Beelzebub~ Is that my son in your arms?"

I step cautiously over towards him and the bab in my hold goes immediately silent.

"Mighty fine little one~" He says and I nod and smile just lightly.

Tears can't stop dripping and it's because of this-I ruined Hasturs life I believe-Or blame myself anyway for as Satan held up his son and checked him over, seeing him over, he sniffed and looked my way and before I could clear them aside-He smiled sweetly and asked, "So happy are we, Beelzebub?"

"Indeed my King! Finally we'll be free, and your son shall be our savior!"

"Indeed he will, now, how is his mum, Hastur?"

He remembered whom he mated with and sired his son-Shocker!

"Hastur is...Good! Very proud! Very honored to have been the birther of our savior my King!"

I'm handed the Antichrist back and told the horrific words, "Then so shall he be the one to bring Him Above to Crowley~"

I couldn't stop myself and barked, "WHY HASTUR?"

He's a grand King and did not strike me for my insolence, but I DID feel a sharpness where my soul was and held my hand over it as he spoke calmly, "A mum seeing off their son? It's a beautiful thing~ It will be a while before they meet again my Dearest Beelzebub, it's only fair~ Hastur after all DID carry him for nine mortal months!"

"But… That's more potential bonding…"

"If he wishes to have his ending then he'll keep his side of the deal now-" Satan smirked then hissed out, "Won't he?" Before ushering me toward the door from his throne room, voice behind me before his doors closed, "Just remind him will you, Dear Beelzebub-Its to be CROWLEY who's to be his agent Above! If he's caught at ALL checking on his son Above-"

I close my mind to the image Satan sends me of what's to befall Hastur if he sees his son before Armageddon-

Ligur dying in the worst way imagined by any Demon and nothing could be done to fix it seemed possible-

How many times had I seen poor Ligur get done in by Holy Water by Crowley?

I prayed even to GOD-That Hastur didn't seek out his bab during his upbringing…

Just this once I PRAYED She could hear me and give me just that one THING-

-

Once out of sight, smell, and aura, the stillness of Ligur and Hastur was over so when I returned, Hasturs bab in my arms, Hastur rose to his arms and legs, tired after such an event and roared such a purr my way-

"BEE! My son! You've brought him back!"

"Has our King chosen Hastur to bring him up proper then?" Ligur asked, moving off his partner, having been laying halfway along his side in a means of pressure comfort in his time of need.

"Please let that be true?" Hastur whimpered, arms and legs shaking from his tiredness.

I had yet to even speak.

I had yet to even move forward.

But I knew, as short a time Hastur and the Antichrist had had together, mum and son had learned each other's scents at least and upon scent of his mum, and scent of his son, both grew lively again, bab wiggled in my arms, little hands grabbing the air whilst Hastur wobbled to try and get to his feet to approach his son.

"Lord Beelzebub? Everything alright?" Ligur asked softly as he seemed to be the only aware one at present.

I can't tell Hastur what Satan had told me-But all I could do was look him in those ever black eyes as he made it to his son's side and whisper again, "I'm so sorry-"

"My..Lord?"

"T...take him.. Above now Duk...Duke Hastur… As Crowley is… Coming to bring h...him to his new family…" I stammer out and hand the Antichrist off once more to his mum.

He's upon his knees now.

No longer the blood thirsty Duke I'd taken in as a Bodyguard long before-

His whole form just, died.

What was left was this thin, pale, husk that was even dwarfed by his rather built but shorter partner as he was taken into his arms and pulled backwards and held close, steady, anchored to the ground.

"N..ew f..amily.."

It felt like my wings were on fire once more as I Fell from Heaven.

"But.. I'm h...his mum.. His f..amily.."

The impact of my body upon the ground!

"Cr... CRAWLEY?!"

"It was agreed.."

"......"

His voice was no more. He didn't take his son. He didn't even look at him now.

When I looked to him to see what had happened-

I saw the Duke of Hell I made my Bodyguard and possibly the Angel everyone feared-

This thin, black eyed, being, with a face twisted in such a way even I worried for the safety of the Antichrist.

"YOU!" He snapped and then an Eric was forced into the mix.

"Get me a wicker basket NOW!" And it was done without complaint.

But before the Eric could get away though, even I looked away as its throat was cut out by the numbed Duke's claws.

"Put it in the basket my Lord!" I'm commanded and in respects to how bold he could get, I did his bidding silently, our savior set inside with the blanket around his form.

However-

"Hastur-There is to be no bonding…." I start to say only to cover my mouth with my hand as with the blood still upon his hand, he whispers to it and then blows it over the babs little head.

"Listen to the voices!" Hastur hissed before closing the basket, "Listen to them well! Follow what they tell you! Let the darkness guide you! Let them lead you to your destiny!"

"It's not BONDING!" He growls to me before taking the basket and handing it to Ligur.

"I'm making CERTAIN he's not going to fuck this up!"

"If I can't have my son, if I can't TEACH my son, if CRAWLEY gets to be with my son, I damn well get to give him a gift that will aid him in life!"

"Hastur.. That's breaking th-"

"I carried that bastard for nine months and CRAWLEY gets to be with'em! Mortals get'em as their son! We'll be winning this War Bee!" He snaps at me, horns forming, wings starting to spread, filling up the tight space he birthed in.

"If it's that last bloody fucking thing I DO!"

And with that, a look shared between me and Ligur, the pair left together to meet Crowely Above to hand over the Antichrist-

I look up and blindly plead once more, feeling that burning again in my soul for doing this but not caring, "PLEASE Mum-Please… Whatever happens.. Just… Give Hastur a break, give him a happy ending.. Something good-Please.."

Looking where Hastur had wrathed in labor for six hard hours alone with Ligur and me watching and waiting-I can't help but feel..

My prayers are like before..

Going to be unheard-

And Hastur like in Heaven..

Would be given the short end of the stick and given nothing but the worst ending possible-


End file.
